


Amy-azing

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: (Definitely some angst), Amy is my fav, But mostly just focused on amy, Gen, Gonna be a mix of canon and non canon pairings, I love her, but maybe some angst too, cinnamon roll who could kill you, duh - Freeform, fluff mostly i guess, is she a bad person?, she gives a hoot!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: One shots all centred around everyone's favourite nerd extraordinaire: Amy Santiago. Because we give a hoot about her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've just watched the Golden Child (the story has a few minor spoilers) and I decided I wanted to write about Young Amy and her relationship with David and I decided to do it by writing through the point of view of another of her siblings. We don't know where she is age wise, but I kinda headcanon her as one- if not THE youngest, because I like that dynamic.

When Tony got home from school, and went to go up to his room, he didn't expect to see his younger sister Amy sitting on the stairs and glaring at the photos on it.

He knew she had a test back today, but unlike most 12 year old kids he knew, Amy LOVED tests.  
She practically lived for them.

And even if she had failed, and there was almost no chance that had happened, she'd just be upstairs, revising furiously like she normally would be. 

"What's the matter?" he asked, and if possible, her face seemed to get even more screwed up. 

"David's the matter." she spat and he nodded in understanding and sat down beside her. 

Out of all 8 of the siblings, their parents- or at least their mother, had a clear favourite and she had never been shy of making a point of it. And it was Amy, being the closest in age to him- barely two years younger, who got the worst of it.

Both of them were extremely competitive and Amy always seemed to come off worse, in the eyes of their mother anyway.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked. Amy would either clam her feeling up until they all came out, or rant for hours. Being the oldest Santiago still at home, he was often who she came to when she needed to talk. 

"I got all excited, coming home with 99% on the test we did a few days ago, but of course perfect golden David got 100% on a test HE did and all the praise went to him YET AGAIN!" 

And with that, Amy got up and stormed off to the bathroom. She wasn't allowed a lock on her bedroom door yet and the bathroom was her go to place when she wanted to be alone. 

Tony knew it wasn't David's fault. Even if the two didn't realise yet, they were often played off of each other by their mother- who even for her part didn't always do it intentionally, or realise how badly it affected Amy. But even so, Tony knew he could probably make Amy feel better with a plan of revenge. Amy loved plans.

She would probably put it in her 'revenge binder.' The one she kept under her bed that her brothers weren't meant to know about but found instantly because she kept the underneath of her bed freakishly tidy. 

It was disturbingly vivid and if Tony didn't know even twelve year olds as proper (upright) as Amy still had strange minds, he would probably be worried. He should probably still be worried but that would a problem for her future husband to deal with. 

Though if the Amy of Now had anything to do with it, the only marriage she would ever have would be with her career. 

But anyway, Tony began to form silly little plans that would at least get Amy to smile a little hopefully. 

Simply resolving the conflict between the two of them? 

That was a problem for a different day, and hopefully, he thought, a different person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to write something set before the series started after learning what we learned in 'he said she said' so here we are. If you enjoy, please consider telling me, whether for leaving a kudos or even a comment. If you have any constructive crit I would love to hear it. Thank you!

Amy clenched her fists and looked down at her lap, seeing long tendrils of brown hair falling into her face.

Maybe she shouldn't have worn it down. Maybe the dress she had chosen for the dinner showed the wrong impression. Maybe it was all her fault.

Maybe she was overreacting.

No.

This wasn't her fault.

She repeated that thought like a mantra as she began systematically getting herself ready to sleep. She stepped out of her shoes, she stripped her face of all her makeup, took out her contacts, (putting on her glasses so she wasn't blind) found a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable, loose top and began making her way over to her bed.

She had already sent in her transfer request. Staying at the 64 was not an option. Captain had probably already complained to all of her colleagues. Saying she was a tease. Saying she had led him on. Saying she didn't deserve her promotion.

Amy gasped; and realised with a start that she was crying. Big, gaspy cries that shook her whole body. She stumbled over to her bed and allowed herself a few minutes before pulling herself together.

She deserved the promotion. Right?

She shook her head to clear herself of the bad thoughts. She didn't ask for any of this and it was the fault of her Captain. Not her. Not the way she wore her hair. Not the dress she wore.

She was going to transfer.

She was going to forget about it.

She was going to be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. not that heavy, but I thought I would break it up slightly so hear is a (bad) picture I drew of lil Amy Santiago. Yes, Itoo can see the problems with it. See you guys soon (hopefully) if you have any requests give them to me as I haven't got many ideas and I'd love to write something I know at least someone would enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, tell me what you think. I have another one shot all written out but I want to see how this does first.


End file.
